


What A Disaster

by natsu_yasumi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Love/Hate, M/M, PWP, Юмор, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsu_yasumi/pseuds/natsu_yasumi
Summary: Кит понимал, что по-настоящему вляпался, но теперь уже ничего нельзя было поделать.





	

**Author's Note:**

> PWP потому что все так или иначе вращается вокруг одного и того же x_x  
> Возможен ООС.
> 
> Огромное спасибо r-shanie за вычитку перед публикацией^^

      Кит понимал, что по-настоящему вляпался, но теперь уже ничего нельзя было поделать.  
      Его сексуальное либидо, безмятежно спавшее на протяжении всего переходного возраста, неожиданно решило, что сейчас самое подходящее время для того, чтобы наконец пробудиться. Сейчас, когда он отрезан от большей части человечества и его единственное окружение – горстка парней себе на уме и инопланетная принцесса. Вот так подстава.  
      И если бы его либидо было поразборчивей с выбором своей цели – ладно ещё Аллура, она-то не в счёт, но ведь Пидж… Пидж ведь тоже девушка. Вполне себе милая, пусть и без всяких девичьих выкрутасов, но Киту они никогда и не нравились, и он никак не мог понять, почему другие раздувают из этого такое большое дело.  
      Киту подошла бы любая девушка, но у его сексуального либидо, похоже, совсем иные планы.  
      Поэтому прямо сейчас он сидит в столовой со всеми остальными, зелёная жижа, как всегда, не фонтан, но это ещё не самое страшное: самое страшное сидит напротив него и пребывает (почему Кит ничуть не удивлен?) в просто прекрасном настроении. Оно отмачивает глупые шуточки, большинство из которых „ниже пояса“ и хорошо заходит исключительно у Ханка, и то только потому, что тот всегда солидарен со своими друзьями, какими бы идиотами они не были.  
      А некоторые из них порядочные идиоты.  
      – Как это – вы не заметили? – Лэнс будто бы удивлен, – она же ещё с первой встречи на меня запала…  
      Это он про длинноногую зеленоволосую артезианку, которая помогла им в очередной миссии по спасению Вселенной от Заркона несколько дней назад. Она хорошо пахла и владела половиной своей родной планеты, но сексуальное либидо Кита даже и не подумало свернуть с намеченного пути.  
      – Как мне ни жаль говорить тебе об этом, Лэ-энс, но артезианцы фригидны. Все без исключения, – сообщает Пидж, и Лэнс делает недоверчивые глаза. – Она даже факт твоего существования толком не восприняла.  
      – Глупости. Она была без ума от меня.  
      Без ума от него, как же, раздражённо думает Кит. Вот когда кто-нибудь от него действительно без ума, так он в упор этого не замечает. Хвастливый самовлюблённый придурок.  
      Кит встает, объявив, что он тренироваться, но остальные настолько увлечены спором, что на его уход обращает внимание только Широ – он сидит немного в стороне от общего галдежа и одобряюще кивает, когда красный паладин направляется к выходу.  
      Никто ничего не замечает. Никто и не догадывается, что Кит готов разнести всё вокруг к чертям собачьим, когда Лэнс заигрывает с очередной прекрасной дамой. Каждый проклятый раз.  
      Пока Лэнс упражняется в налаживании контактов с инопланетными цивилизациями – о, так бы наверняка сказала Пидж, – Кит вскипает внутри. Он вскипает и вскипает, хоть и не чайник. Ну вот, увернувшись от тренировочного робота, Кит раздосадованно хмурит брови, опять он должен думать об этом дурацком сравнении, а ведь придумал его не кто иной, как Лэнс. Несколько недель назад он заявил Киту: „Ты все кипятишься и кипятишься, хоть и не чайник“. Остальные нашли это довольно смешным, хотя не совсем понятно, что в этом могло быть такого смешного, особенно если учитывать, что „кипеть“ и „кипятиться“ – два разных слова. Путать их друг с другом – глупо.  
      Кит не считает Лэнса глупым – придурковатым, нелепым, кичливым болваном, но не глупым. В стычках с Галрой он проявляет порой удивительную реакцию, а некоторые его предложения не лишены здравого смысла.  
      Он не глупый, в очередной раз решает про себя Кит, но почему такой идиот?   
      Атаки тренировочного робота сыплются на него одна за другой. Резкие и почти смертельно точные – Киту удается уклониться от каждой из них. Он делает это до тех пор, пока его майка не взмокает и не прилипает к лопаткам. Дыхание сбивается, кровь колотится где-то в висках, и это смуглое ходячее недоразумение наконец перестает занимать все его мысли – достигнув своей тайной цели, Кит удовлетворенно заканчивает тренировку, дойдя до четвёртого уровня, и направляется к себе в комнату, чтобы принять душ.  
      Они снова дрейфуют где-то за пределами Солнечной системы. Смена времени суток здесь понятие растяжимое, но Кит знает, что уже довольно поздно и все скорей всего разошлись по своим комнатам. И Лэнс тоже.  
      Лэнс тоже… Тренировки не помогают, Кит загоняет свое тело на них до смертельной усталости, но когда теплые струи душа ласкают его кожу, все возвращается: и неуместные мысли, и сексуальное желание. Казалось бы, проще дать ему выход сейчас, но Кит не хочет этого – он выбирается из под душа, натягивает одежду на ещё влажное тело и, покинув свою комнату, бредет по полутемному коридору.  
      Несколько поворотов влево, потом прямо и направо – привалившись к стене, Кит закрывает глаза. Тренировка вымотала его сегодня до боли в привыкших к продолжительным нагрузкам мышцах, но он все равно не может отказаться от своего повседневного ритуала.  
      За дверью Лэнса падает что-то тяжёлое – опять этот растяпа что-то уронил. Кит никогда бы не подумал, но теперь он знает, что звуки могут быть целым миром. Даже один в собственной комнате, Лэнс довольно шумный, звуки за дверью норовят слиться в одну бесформенную возню, но у Кита получается отделить их друг от друга.  
      Он слышит, как Лэнс меряет комнату шагами, слышит, как тот плюхается на кровать, как переодевается или пританцовывает в такт музыке из своего плеера. А иногда Лэнс даже подпевает ей – неуклюже, откровенно фальшивя, но так искренне и эмоционально, что Кит съёживается за дверью всем телом.  
      Сегодня Лэнс непривычно тихий – после звука падения из комнаты ни шороха, пора отправляться обратно, но не успевает Кит даже на ноги подняться, как дверь, рядом с которой он сидит, бесшумно отъезжает в сторону.  
      В это сложно поверить, но его засекли. Кровь мгновенно ударяет в лицо – Кит вскакивает на ноги, пятится назад, но за спиной внезапно оказывается предательская стена замка, лихорадочно вспыхивающая сине-зеленым. На лице хозяина комнаты расплывается скучающая усмешка:  
      – Кто тут у нас? А-а, это же малеттоголовый. Под моей дверью – сегодня, как и в любой другой вечер. Твое внимание мне, конечно, льстит, Кит, но на нервы тоже уже начинает действовать…  
      Лэнс хмурится, складывая руки на груди. Он пытается казаться презрительным – ему не стоит притворяться, у этого простака всегда всё на лице написано. Презрения там нет и в помине, и хоть кончики губ и раздраженно кривятся, в глазах светится любопытство.  
      А ещё он кажется растерянным. И довольно растрёпанным – таким, будто бы тоже только что принимал душ или выбрался прямиком из кровати. Смуглая кожа мокро поблескивает, а привычная синяя пижама неряшливо сползла с левого плеча, полностью обнажив предплечье, по-подростковому худую грудь и шею.   
      Кит сглатывает, ему всё ещё хочется отступить назад, нет, ему хочется бежать без оглядки, потому что он отчётливо видит, как ключицы Лэнса выступают из-под кожи. Особенно заметными они становятся тогда, когда тот немного откидывает голову назад и вопросительно сдвигает брови:  
      – Мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты открыл свой рот и попытался объяснить хоть что-нибудь.  
      – Лэнс, – только и может выдавить из себя Кит, потому что на самом деле не способен говорить вовсе. Ключичные косточки так и маячат у него перед глазами, и он не может думать, не может сконцентрироваться, чтобы придумать хоть что-то в свое оправдание. – Спокойной ночи.  
      – Что ты сказал?!  
      – Спокойной ночи, придурок, – Кит отворачивается в сторону, он уже собирается убраться куда подальше, чтобы думать о ключицах Лэнса в отсутствие их обладателя, а еще лучше – в абсолютном уединении в собственной кровати, как чужие пальцы вцепляются в воротник его футболки и тянут его на себя – он даже и понять ничего не успевает.  
      Коридор пропадает куда-то, хотя не совсем так – он не пропадает, он всего лишь оказывается за дверью, а Кит – по другую её сторону, в комнате Лэнса; сам ее хозяин напротив него и раздражение на его лице перешло, похоже, на совсем новый уровень.       Теперь он не на шутку рассержен и закусывает нижнюю губу:  
      – Ты держишь меня за дурака, Кит. Но я не дурак.  
      Кит снова сглатывает, как ему самому кажется, невероятно громко, просто оглушающе громко, но Лэнс, наверное, не слышит его и продолжает с демонстративно кислой миной:  
      – Я не дурак и все понял. Мне все с тобой ясно – ты втюрился в меня и стесняешься признаться, да? Ты ведь без ума от меня, но боишься сказать это? Так ведь?  
      – Да. То есть… э…  
      Кит испуганно моргает, зажимая обеими ладонями рот, и только через несколько секунд понимает, что уже слишком поздно. Он понимает это по лицу Лэнса: глаза того становятся до смешного круглыми, губы приоткрываются, а на щеках появляется легкий румянец. Кит готов поклясться, что он видит, как Лэнс краснеет. Лэнс ловит взгляд Кита – тот всё ещё пялится, как зачарованный, на обнажённый участок его груди – и смущённо поправляет пижаму, натягивая ее обратно на плечо до самой шеи.  
      – Ты… кх-м… серьезно? – голос Лэнса хриплый, он даже откашливается, чтобы продолжить, – ты… значит, ты поэтому сюда приходишь каждый вечер?  
      – Я не могу не приходить.  
      Кит неуклюже пожимает плечами. Когда он видит, что Лэнс смущён не меньше его самого, ему почему-то становится легче. Может быть, думает Кит, Лэнс не такой идиот, как кажется. Может, эти его заигрывания со всеми подряд – только показное, а в действительности он совсем другой. Такой, как сейчас, например: смущённый и не на шутку взволнованный.  
      Но Кит не успевает насладиться этими мыслями: Лэнс выпрямляется, закидывает руки за голову и протягивает вдруг лениво:  
      - Ладно.  
      - Ладно?  
      - Ну, ладно… я как бы не против. Ты, вроде, ничего, симпатичный даже… Особенно, когда нет другой альтернативы.  
      Кит вздрагивает и упирается лопатками в дверь, когда Лэнс делает несколько шагов к нему. Откуда у этого придурка только такая решимость? Ведь всё, что он говорит, это только пустая болтовня. Никаких серьёзных намерений, никакого смысла – просто болтовня…  
      Когда Лэнс стягивает через голову верхнюю часть пижамы, Киту кажется, что он разучился дышать, что он в открытом космосе без скафандра – судорожно пытается сделать вдох и не может. Его легкие вот-вот взорвутся.  
      – Не делай такое лицо, когда я пытаюсь настроиться, – заявляет Лэнс и кладет руки на плечи Кита. Без пижамной рубашки он уже даже не худой, а почти тощий, и его плечи такие узкие, словно и не мужские вовсе. – Давай, поцелуй меня.  
      Лицо Лэнса до неприличного близко – Кит чувствует даже теплоту его дыхания и запах его тела. Сладкий – будто бы мед с корицей. Он старается и не может припомнить, когда Лэнс вообще так пахнул. Наверное, это его гель для душа, лихорадочно делает про себя вывод Кит, но разве чем-то подобным не пользуются только женщины?  
      – Я жду, вообще-то, – нетерпеливо говорит Лэнс, и, когда Кит, собрав все свои душевные силы, неловко тычется губами в уголок его губ, поднимает брови:  
      – Что это было только что?!  
      – По… поцелуй.  
      Кит осознаёт, что стыдится собственного голоса – осевшего и по-юношески неровного. Но он не может по-другому – сейчас, когда теплые ладони Лэнса лежат на его плечах, когда тот дышит ему в лицо и, подавшись вперед, упирается совершенно неожиданно своим пахом в его.  
      – Это ужасно, – Лэнс вздыхает и заглядывает своими бесстыжими блестящими глазами в лицо Киту, – ты ужасен. Худший из всех.  
      Вряд ли он серьёзно, потому что его пальцы игриво гладят при этом висок Кита – легонько, почти ласково. Облизнув губы, Лэнс придвигается ещё ближе, так близко, что кончики их носов смешно соприкасаются друг с другом, а затем соскальзывает куда-то в сторону и Кит чувствует, как его целуют. Бесцеремонно, страстно и влажно – Лэнс совсем не скупится на слюну и энергично толкается языком в рот своего партнёра по поцелую.  
      Кит не знает, почему это не противно. Возможно, причина в его отвердевшем за какие-то пару минут члене и в том, что Лэнс немного трётся о него, целуясь. Это стыдно, так стыдно, что Кит даже зажмуривается и только с закрытыми глазами осознает, насколько все происходящее приятно.  
      Он словно попал в свои собственные фантазии… хотя нет – о таком он даже и не мечтал. Быть может, его сексуальное либидо всё-таки было абсолютно право с выбором партнера – Лэнс нежный и целуется так умело, будто бы делал это уже тысячу раз. Когда у него только была возможность для тренировки? Он по-настоящему хорош.  
      Кит все еще нервничает, но с каждой секундой меньше и меньше – особенно, когда тощие, но достаточно сильные руки Лэнса увлекают его в сторону кровати.  
      В конце концов, всё оказалось так легко. Так просто, что даже подозрительно. Собрать Вольтрона и то было гораздо сложнее.  
      Лэнс стягивает пижамные штаны, а Кит уже настолько вошёл во вкус происходящего, что не может оторваться от его губ. Губы Лэнса такие же, как и его ладони – теплые и мягкие, заставляющие Кита вздрагивать от их прикосновений. Он так увлёкся, что только через несколько минут понимает: охотно отвечающий на его поцелуи Лэнс уже полностью голый, а пижамные штаны оказываются где-то под их телами, мешаются и давят твёрдой резинкой в локоть Кита.  
      Он раздражённо сдвигается в сторону, и Лэнс послушно следует за ним, прижимаясь к нему своим обнажённым телом, и от этого ощущения в голове у Кита словно перемыкает. Будто бы какой-то предохранитель, удерживающий его от глупых, необдуманных действий, взрывается и сгорает, – и через несколько секунд его трясущиеся пальцы дёргают молнию на джинсах. Лэнс снова тянется к его губам и одновременно призывно раздвигает колени – Кит, конечно, не очень опытный, но прекрасно знает, что означает этот жест. Его сложно перепутать с чем-то другим.   
      Прильнув к Лэнсу, Кит инстинктивно ищет, куда бы мог вставить свой уже болящий от непрерывной эрекции член – он совсем теряет осторожность, перестаёт опираться на собственные локти и наваливается на Лэнса всем телом, но тот вместо того, чтобы принять Кита, внезапно грубо нажимает на его плечи, пытаясь отстраниться:  
      – Эй… эй-эй-эй, стоп! Стоп, я тебе сказал.  
      Кит растерянно моргает, от возбуждения перед глазами всё сливается в одно размытое пятно: и раскрасневшееся лицо Лэнса, и его голые плечи, и смятая простынь под ними. Что они только делают? Впрочем, наверное, именно то, что нужно, потому что иначе… иначе бы Киту не казалось, что, если он сейчас не засунет свой член хоть куда-нибудь, он умрёт. От непрекращающейся эрекции хочется выть.  
      – Значит, так всё, да, Кит? По-твоему… я, по-твоему, не заслуживаю совсем никакой прелюдии? Даже самой короткой?  
      Глаза Лэнса блестят, а его ладони всё ещё упираются в плечи Кита – о том, чтобы продолжать дальше, можно и не мечтать. Понять бы только, чем он вызвал такую реакцию.  
      Прелюдия… Кит думает сначала, что знает, что именно Лэнс имеет в виду, пусть и только в общих чертах. В очень общих – нескольких секунд ему хватает, чтобы почувствовать себя таким беспомощным, каким он не был ещё никогда. С таким же успехом Лэнс мог бы открыть шлюз и выбросить его в открытый космос.  
      – Ты… ты хочешь прелюдию? – нервно уточняет Кит, и на лице Лэнса начинает расплываться такая ухмылка, что его хочется убить, не задумываясь:  
      – А ты не знаешь, что это такое?  
      – Я знаю…  
      – О… ну тогда, - Лэнс издевательски разводит руками, и Кит не выдерживает – как бы ему хотелось, чтобы этот придурок заткнулся. Он только все портит. Всегда.  
      Он умудряется испортить всё, но зато его губы – они способны исправить что угодно. Прижав Лэнса к постели, Кит жадно целует его, и через какое-то время ему даже чудится, что он начинает, наконец-таки, немного понимать, что от него требуется.  
      Кит решает, что Лэнс хочет ласки. Может, потому что он чувствует себя одиноким? Да, наверняка, именно поэтому – Земля далеко, и он ощущает себя покинутым и уязвимым. Кит вспоминает, как однажды подслушал их разговор с Кораном и то, как Лэнс – этот самоуверенный идиот – внезапно распустил сопли, будто маленький ребенок, заблудившийся в торговом центре. Будто бы забыл о том, что они болтаются в космосе не просто так, развлечения ради, о том, что у них есть общая цель.  
      Кит не против утешить Лэнса – он мало понимает во всех этих ласках и нежностях, но ему нравится, как меняется лицо лежащего под ним человека, стоит Киту перейти с губ на его шею. Лэнс тихо выдыхает и расслабляется; его тело – словно горячий воск в руках Кита, и тот потихоньку убеждается в том, что может делать с ним всё, что ему вздумается.  
      Например, вылизывать худую смуглую грудь и нагло выпирающие из-под кожи ключичные косточки. Или погрузить твёрдый, выделяющийся маленьким тёмным пятном на грудной клетке сосок в рот и слегка сжать его зубами – правда, на это движение Лэнс больше реагирует не расслабленно, а шипит и выгибается всем телом:  
      – Какого?! Нет, я, конечно, знал, что ты какой-то дикий, но чтобы так…  
      Кит виновато мигает и, пытаясь загладить собственный промах, трётся носом о горячую кожу Лэнса, и тот успокаивается почти мгновенно, хрипло признаваясь ему на ухо:  
      – Ну ладно, это заводит… ну, совсем немного… Ты не настолько безнадёжен, как я думал. У тебя большой потенциал. И не только он…  
      Лэнс ухмыляется, будто бы немного застенчиво, а Кит изо всех сил пытается не думать о том, что тот только что сказал. Это все провокация – Лэнс слишком хорош в подобном, хотя сейчас, когда он снизу, обнажён и расслаблен, как никогда, Киту хочется верить во всё, что тот говорит. Во всю эту бесполезную болтовню, в его стоны и удовлетворённый блеск в его глазах.  
      Ласки затягиваются, а прелюдия превращается в пытку. Приятную, но такую долгую, что от напряжения у Кита перед глазами начинают прыгать черные точки. Он больше не может концентрироваться на теле Лэнса и против собственной воли, больше подавшись чему-то похожему на инстинкт, пытается снова развести его угловатые, практически острые коленные чашечки в стороны, и они вдруг податливо отвечают на его бессознательный порыв.  
      Киту кажется, что он задохнётся – частично от стыда, но намного больше от удовольствия, ведь пальцы Лэнса, измазанные в чём-то скользком, крепко охватывают его член. Кит придушенно стонет и подаётся вперед – на этот раз его мучитель сам помогает ему, словно подстраивая своё тело под его желание.  
      Ноги Лэнса обвиваются вокруг его спины – он такой гибкий, с содроганием понимает Кит, но это даже не главное, самое главное – это то, насколько внутри него горячо. И тесно – так тесно, что вначале кажется, что и не протолкнуться, но напряжённые мышцы постепенно немного расслабляются, и Кит восторженно выдыхает от того, насколько глубоко он уже внутри.  
      Зрачки Лэнса влажно блестят – они расширяются на какое-то мгновение будто от легкой боли, но потом он снова жмурится, и его губы растягивает довольная ухмылка. Наверное, ему приятно, решает Кит.  
      Этот вывод добивает его, лишает его последней осторожности, последних попыток сдержаться и, двигаясь быстрее, Кит ослабляет контроль над собой и ощущает, как его собственное семя извергается в горячую блаженную тесноту.  
      У него больше не остаётся никаких сил, его тело похоже на вымоченную в тёплой воде тряпку, и он обессиленно утыкается лицом в грудь Лэнса и осознаёт вдруг, как тот разъярённо выдыхает ему на ухо:  
      – Это что ещё такое? Это что – всё?!  
      Сил нет даже открыть глаза. Что он там такое бормочет? Кит не понимает причину возмущения Лэнса, ему даже попытаться понять её сложно, и он только ещё сильнее утыкается в худую грудь лежащего под ним, находя где-то посреди неё уютную ямку.  
      Но из этой ямки его беспардонно вырывают и швыряют обратно на постель, Кит недовольно морщится и приоткрывает один глаз – разозлённое лицо Лэнса нависает прямо над ним, и тот обдаёт его своим горячим дыханием:  
      – Ты совсем обалдел, да?  
      – Лэнс…  
      – Закройся и подумай лучше над тем, как ты собрался объяснить мне, что ты спустил за три минуты! Три гребанных минуты!  
      – Я…  
      Кит осекается, видя, как Лэнс, приняв сидячее положение, с нескрываемой злостью натягивает на себя пижамные штаны. Он не смотрит на Кита, но его напряжённая полусогнутая спина красноречивее любого взгляда. И любых слов.  
      Кит всё ещё не совсем уверен, что понимает, что именно произошло, но его почему-то охватывает плохое предчувствие.  
      Очень плохое предчувствие.  
  
  
  
  
  
      Кит осознаёт, насколько он облажался, когда просыпается один в своей собственной узкой постели. Он сонно трет лицо ладонями и понимает внезапно, что от них пахнет Лэнсом. От его ладоней, от его лица и тела и даже от его…  
      Кит понимает, что облажался, но не уверен, что знает, что ему теперь делать. И правда, не просить же ему прощения у Лэнса за то, что произошло вчера? А если и просить, то как?  
      Кит не чувствует за собой особой вины, поэтому решает, что просить прощения бессмысленно. Гораздо более разумным будет принять душ и попытаться найти себе что-нибудь на завтрак. Его тело определенно нуждается в огромной дозе витаминов. Что, если им срочно придётся сражаться с Галрой, а он чувствует себя так, будто и до своего льва даже доползти не сможет?  
      Секс – это очень изнурительно. Это как тренировки, только изнурительней. Кит всё ещё настолько погружён в мысли об этом открытии, что, входя в столовую, даже и не замечает, что все уже в сборе. Аллура, которая даже ранним утром выглядит неприлично свежо, улыбается ему, Широ только кивает, а Ханк, набравший гигантскую порцию зелёной слизи в свою ложку, провозглашает бодро:  
      – Утро!  
      – Доброе утро, Кит, – Пидж бесстыдно зевает во весь рот, но не успевает Кит даже и отреагировать на её приветствие, как выглядящий хмурым, как осенний дождь, Лэнс вставляет из своего угла:  
      – Доброе утро, три минуты.  
      Он зевает еще шире, чем Пидж, а Ханк, старательно пережёвывающий слизь, делает недоуменное лицо:  
      – Почему три минуты?  
      Лэнс округляет глаза и почти давится слизью. Он кашляет и с отвращением вытирает зелёные подтеки с подбородка.   
      – Ешь дальше, Ханк, – философски советует Пидж, – просто ешь дальше.  
      – Я всё равно всё ещё не совсем понимаю, что…  
      – Просто ешь дальше, Ханк, – вставляет наконец откашлявшийся, но почему-то изрядно позеленевший Лэнс. Цвет его лица мало отличается от того, что у него на тарелке, – а я, кажется, не голоден.  
      Он встаёт из-за стола и под удивлёнными взглядами остальных покидает столовую, при этом нарочно задевая плечом застывшего на месте Кита. По-прежнему недоумевающий Ханк возвращается к еде, а Пидж одаривает Кита многозначительным взглядом, говорящим ему о том, насколько много она может знать о вчерашней ночи. Откуда только?!  
      Кит молча, будто бы на автомате, занимает место за столом и думает, что прямо сейчас с удовольствием оказался в любом другом месте, кроме того, в котором он находится. Где угодно. В открытом космосе без скафандра, например.   
  
  
  
  
  
      Противное чувство собственной ущербности остаётся с Китом до самого конца дня. На фронте войны с Галрой полное затишье, но Коран, конечно же, выдумывает им тут же какие-то срочные задания – паладины, по его мнению, не должны сидеть без дела. Лэнса и Пидж он безжалостно отправляет на еженедельную генеральную уборку замка, а Кита с Ханком – на Балмеру: время, мол, пополнить запасы кристаллов. Внепланового задания избегает только Широ, что, в общем-то, никого ничуть не удивляет – у того всегда каким-то неведомым образом удаётся создавать впечатление занятости неотложными и важными делами. Пусть и на самом деле он всего лишь дружески болтает с Аллурой за чашечкой чая.  
      Даже внутри своего льва Кит не может окончательно расслабиться и отделаться от мерзкого ощущения того, что нехило облажался. Ему наконец-то удалось провести ночь с Лэнсом, а он… Хотя даже и сказать нельзя, что они действительно провели вместе ночь, ведь в действительности это были всего лишь три минуты. Три чертовых минуты.  
Кит управляет своим львом настолько раскоординированно, что Ханк не может не заметить, что его искусство пилотирования сегодня примерно на уровне Лэнса. Он это уж точно не со зла, да и Кита это сравнение не слишком задевает, гораздо больше он рассержен тем, что ему снова напоминают о существовании этого идиота. Все говорят о нем каждую секунду так, будто бы он стал центром Вселенной.  
      Пока Ханк ухлестывает за Шей, окончательно выбитый из колеи Кит устраивается на земле Балмеры и бездумно пялится в расцвеченное светло-жёлтыми тонами небо. Несмотря на собственный промах и на едкость Лэнса утром, он вспоминает произошедшее между ними прошлой ночью с удивительной для него самого нежностью. И если бы только Лэнс так не взбесился, думает Кит, наблюдая за игрой красок над своей головой, то он бы сжимал этого вспыльчивого придурка в своих объятиях всю ночь – и это бы наверняка понравилось им обоим.  
      Если бы.  
      И вообще, как ему относиться к Лэнсу после всего того, что между ними произошло? Означает ли это то, что они теперь вместе, что они теперь  _встречаются_? Кит не имеет никакого представления, как подобные дела идут обычно, но даже со своим небольшим опытом понимает, что всё произошло слишком быстро. В том числе и секс. Особенно он.  
      Кит надеется, что полёт на Балмеру сможет хоть как-то отвлечь его, но этого не происходит, и, когда они возвращаются в замок, у него в голове не остаётся абсолютно ничего, кроме Лэнса. Даже тренировка, и та не помогает – Кит теряет запал уже на втором уровне и возвращается в свою комнату, хотя толку от этого не больше. По крайней мере, он может побыть один.  
      Впрочем, удаётся ему это не больше, чем на пару минут – он с наслаждением растягивается на кровати, но стоит ему только закрыть глаза, как в дверь стучат. Тихо, совсем легонько, но с отвратительной навязчивостью, которая несомненно говорит о дурном характере нежданного гостя. А Кит знает здесь в замке только одного человека со столь дурным характером.  
      – Лэнс, – и хотя неприятное предчувствие охватывает Кита ещё перед тем, как дверь отъезжает в сторону, он не может удержаться от явного изумления.  
      – Слава богу, ты узнал меня.  
      На лице синего паладина невообразимая смесь из торжества и ехидства. Вальяжно прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку и закинув одну из рук за голову, он думает, наверное, что выглядит уверенным в себе.  
      Кит вздыхает:  
      – Зачем ты пришел?  
      – Странный вопрос для того, кто проводит каждый вечер под моей дверью, – Лэнс раздражающе вытаращивает глаза.  
      – Так зачем?  
      – Да так… Слышал, что здесь можно найти парня, с которым можно перепихнуться по-быстрому. Минуты в три уложишься?  
      Кит захлопывает дверь так стремительно, что было бы неудивительно, если бы в дверном проеме осталось несколько пальцев Лэнса. Тот обиженно стонет за дверью. Всё-таки, он полный идиот. Сам виноват.  
      Кит решает про себя, что ни под каким предлогом не хочет видеть Лэнса этим вечером, но стоит тому через несколько минут снова вкрадчиво постучать в дверь, как он не выдерживает и открывает, словно сам заработал легкую степень идиотизма от общения с этим придурком.  
      Или всё дело в сексуальном влечении? Судя по происходящему, всему виной именно оно, и Киту хочется стонать от того, насколько нелогичным и слабовольным оно его делает. На Лэнсе, к счастью, не растянутая и заманчиво обнажающая его грудь пижама, а всего лишь серый лонгслив, который он обычно носит под своей нелепой курткой, но уже отсутствие этой самой куртки заставляет Кита необыкновенно нервничать.   
      – Зачем ты здесь? – в очередной раз нервозно пытается выпытать у Лэнса он, и тот, сально подмигнув ему вместо ответа, снова нагло налегает плечом на дверной косяк – теперь дверь уже не закрыть, даже если бы очень хотелось. Впрочем, Киту и не очень хочется.  
      Лэнс усмехается.  
      – Никак не могу заснуть, – с нарочитой интимностью признается он, – все эти влажные фантазии… ну, ты понимаешь… Лэнс и Кит, Кит и Лэнс…   
      Кит невольно вздрагивает всем телом, а Лэнс… Он словно только этого и ждал.  
      Разве он не рассержен? Разве он всё ещё не обижен из-за того, что произошло прошлой ночью? Кит перестает задавать себе эти сбивающие с толку вопросы уже через несколько секунд, когда они оказываются в его комнате, целуясь и так лихорадочно прижимаясь друг к другу, будто бы это было единственным, чего им хотелось на протяжении всего дня. Возможно даже, думает Кит, не уставая отвечать на горячие поцелуи Лэнса, так оно и есть.  
      С ними определённо что-то не так – иначе откуда только взяться этому притяжению? Этому ненормальному магнетическому притяжению, от которого у Кита переворачиваются все внутренности, когда они с Лэнсом, не отрываясь друг от друга, постепенно перекочёвывают на кровать.   
      Что, если он снова не сможет сдержаться? Что, если… что, если он кончит ещё до того, как Лэнс вообще почувствует хоть что-то? Эти назойливые мысли настолько сводят Кита с ума, что это не уходит от внимания Лэнса – обречённо вздохнув, он отстраняется и замирает, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо лежащего под ним паладина:  
      – В этот раз все получится, в этот раз у нас все выйдет, хорошо, Кит? – с убеждением говорит Лэнс – и при этом настолько ласково, что Кит дрожит внутри, глядя на него, - но ты… Ты должен немного расслабиться, маллетовая башка. Это совсем несложно, правда. Широ вот, например…  
      Тяжёлая волна ревности и непонимания захлестывает Кита, заставляя его перебить недоумевающего Лэнса:  
      – Широ? Ты спал с Широ?!   
      Кит настолько изумлён и разъярён, что не замечает, как на лице Лэнса расплывается широченная ухмылка, хоть она и светится ярче чёртового солнца.  
      – С Широ? Нет, с Широ я, к сожалению, не спал, – отзывается тот так спокойно, что Киту кажется, он сейчас окончательно сойдет с ума.  
      –  _К сожалению_?! Почему „к сожалению“?!  
      – Говорят, у него большой член, – невозмутимо поясняет Лэнс. Он демонстративно разводит руки на приличное расстояние друг от друга, – просто огромный.  
      Неужели это обязательно нужно было показывать? Лэнс подозрительно хихикает и Киту требуется как минимум несколько минут, чтобы понять, что он не серьёзно.   
      Но даже осознав это, даже в объятиях Лэнса, снова так сладко пахнущих медом и корицей, Кит всё ещё чувствует легкий дискомфорт, напоминающий слабые, но весьма надоедливые уколы ревности, и решает про себя – чего бы это ему не стоило, но в этот раз он уж точно не облажается.  
      Что-что, а подобную роскошь он просто не может себе позволить. При такой-то конкуренции.


End file.
